Miracle
by newsbians
Summary: It's not quite smoking cigarettes in the school bathroom, but it's just as bad. (Or so Davey Jacobs thinks.)


"Sarah? Please tell me you aren't busy."

"Dave? What's up? Are you okay?

"No. Houston, we have a gigantic problem."

"Is everyone else okay? Is Piper hurt? Is Jack hurt? Do I need to come get-"

"Everyone is totally safe. At least, for now."

"...For now?"

"She asked us the question, Saz."

"Where to hide the body?"

"Haha, very funny. Seriously, _the question_."

"Unless she asked if she could start smoking pot with her Uncle Race, there is no reason for you to be this concerned."

"Piper didn't ask- wait. Has he been smoking around her? Because I'll kill him, so help me God."

"No. I'd kill him with you, with the help of God."

"Good. Race is usually pretty responsible about it, I just don't want her to know what drugs are until she absolutely has to."

"And when's that?"

"When she's officially cool enough to be invited to her first high school party. Or the school's drug awareness assembly in March."

"I'm thinking that'll she'll learn before the five years it'll take to get to high school. People were smoking cigarettes in the bathroom in middle school, remember?"

"If she starts smoking in middle school bathrooms, we'll deal with it when it comes. However, we have a much bigger issue on our hands right now."

"What?"

"She asked where babies come from."

"..."

"Sarah?"

"THAT'S the issue?"

"Yes, and it's a very big one!"

"Oh God. I'm coming over, I'm bringing Kath, make sure you have Jack. We need to talk."

"But-"

"Nope. See you in ten."

In eleven minutes and thirty three seconds, Sarah walked directly through Davey's front door, to his fridge, grabbed the dairy free ice cream off the special shelf, and into his bedroom. Davey was wearing his wire-framed glasses on the bridge of his nose and rubbing his temples, consequently making him look much older than he was. Lying on the bed and groaning about what they should do was Jack Kelly, Davey's overly dramatic husband, who started complaining when Katherine Plumber, Sarah's soon-to-be wife (a phrase always caused a secret thrill in Sarah's head) shoved Jack over and sat on the edge. Sarah slammed the ice cream down on the desk and sat down in the ratty rocking chair that they had spent most of Piper's childhood holding her in.

Piper Kelly-Jacobs was a bright-eyed girl of nine years old, with a love for Harry Potter, all things green, and the ladybug garden their neighbor had two doors down. She did well in school and liked to play AYSO soccer, secretly liking it best when her papa was coaching. A miracle at birth, that's what Jack and Davey had been told. Not only did it take three years of adoption processes, tears, and heartbreak, but also an umbilical cord, wrapped tightly around her neck. There was a quiet erie-ness when Kara, the birth mother, had stop screaming and there was no baby's cry to replace it. Just a rush of doctors utilizing the precious seconds they had to save the child's life before it was too late. Tense seconds were passed as Sarah watched Davey crumple into his husband, unable to watch as the baby girl they had fought so hard for was ripped from the life she barely had. She reached for Kara's hand and they clung together, unsure of what the future held and too heartbroken to comfort the should-have-been fathers.

A new definition of the word miracle was born that day, along with a happy baby girl named Piper Margaret Kelly-Jacobs, weighing in at six pounds and eight ounces. Davey and Jack swore to protect this girl with all of their well-being, and they did a wonderful job. Never had there been a more perfect pairing to raise a family and they worked side-by-side to ensure that Piper had the best possible chances in life. This meant sheltering her from certain things (like where babies came from) but they knew that this day was inevitable.

"What do we do? There's too many risks at hand. She'll find out she was adopted! And we didn't want to tell her until she was thirteen, ish!" Sarah attempted to interrupt Davey, but he took a rattling breath and kept on rambling. "Also there's the whole 'Gay people aren't exactly the norm, even though you're surrounded by them!' God, why didn't we make friends with some straight people? This would be so much easier." Katherine barked out a laugh, but quieted down when Jack shot her a scathing look.

Smoothing the sides of Davey's hair down, Sarah cradled his face in her hands. "First of all, we're not friends with straight people because they're incredibly boring. Second off, I think she would've figured out she was adopted much earlier. They have those awful sex ed classes, remember? They'll literally tell her that a man and a woman _have_ to be involved." She heard Jack mutter 'Bullshit' from the bed, but kept going. "It's not a big deal that she was adopted, just tell her the whole thing! 'Your dad and I love each other so much, a baby is born of love, let's go get ice cream, blah blah blah."

At the mention of ice cream, Davey's hand shot out and grabbed the tub she had already gotten. He started spooning mouthfuls in, not wanting to look up at his sister's wise and all-knowing face. Just as she thought the matter had been solved, Jack spoke up. "We'd jus' don't want her to feel… left out, ya know?" Katherine took to patting his head lovingly.

"She'll never feel left out if you two love her enough," Katherine spoke in a docile tone, the one save for very rare occasions. The last time Sarah had heard it, she was crying over a pumpkin pie that she had messed up greatly and was supposed to bring to a family dinner. Just like how it calmed Sarah down enough to go to the store and get a Ralph's bakery pie, Jack was now lying quietly without fuss. "Maybe you should think about getting her a sibling, but she's plenty popular and has lots of friends. She couldn't be left out if you paid the kids. Tell her the truth, and everything else will come easily. We promise."

With that, Jack realized it was time to pick Piper up from her playdate, Katherine had a story to do some editing on, and the siblings knew that the situation was much more controlled now. Sarah and Katherine's job was done.

They strolled home, hand in hand. The leaves were turning, the sun was out, and it was just crisp enough to wear scarves. Sarah and Katherine were as happy as could be.

"Saz?" Katherine asked.

"Kath?" Sarah poked at her cheek, causing the other girl to dodge away in laughter.

As the giggles died, Katherine's face clouded over with sudden seriousness. Worry struck Sarah, thinking over all of the things that could have possibly gone wrong, because with Katherine Plumber, it could very well be her stomach aching to losing her job. She felt emotions very deeply. She drew a deep breath and stopped walking. "It looks like you're about to propose, my dear. And you can't, because I beat you to that one about eight months ago."

Katherine shook her head. "No, it's not that. A different kind of proposal, I guess. How would you feel…" Her words trailed off. This was very strange and out of character for Katherine, because she had the sharpest tongue of anyone around.

"How would I feel…" Sarah ebbed.

"Abouthavingkids?" Katherine spit out, immediately hiding her face in her hands.

Kids, a possibility that of course Sarah had thought of, but never believed a reality. They were both busy women, working in jobs that demanded large portions of their time and attention. If they weren't at work, they were with each other, or friends, or just enjoying life. Sarah hadn't thought that Katherine wanted kids, so she pushed it far back into her mind, deep into a corner that wouldn't be able to hurt her.

But this, this one sentence, brought the thought out into the sunlight and dusted itself off, shining brightly. She slowly pulled Katherine's hands away from her face, pulling her in close. "Katherine Plumber, absolutely nothing in the world would make me happier."

"Davey!"

"Saz!"

"I absolutely hate that I have to make this call."

"Gee, nice talking to you too."

"No, that's not what I mean. I hate having to admit something."

"Ooh! Ooh! Am I right about something that you said I was wrong on?"

"Kinda. It was a while ago and I'm not sure if remember."

"My memory isn't going that bad… yet. By the way, did I leave a blue lid at your place after dinner on Saturday? Jack will kick my ass if I don't find it."

"I think so? Let me ask Kath."

"And tell her we have yoga Wednesday morning and she's not allowed to skip this week."

"Okay, we have the lid. She'll bring it to yoga. And it's not her fault! She just gets so sore that it makes it hard to go to work."

"She's not a construction worker!"

"You know she has the bad knee, Dave."

"Alright, alright. Now, what was this terrific admission you have for me?"

"Oh God, yes. That. Well…"

"Yes?"

"The twins just asked where babies come from. Specifically Molly, and Dawn just kinda became second handedly curious. I'm freaking out! What do I do?"

"That's the issue?"

"..."

"I'll be over in ten minutes. I'm bringing Jack and some ice cream."

And eleven minutes and thirty three seconds later, Davey Jacobs was there for his sister like she had been for him all those years before.


End file.
